


double identities and where to find them

by blue_roses



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reveal Fic, bday gift for one of my best friends in the WORLD skyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_roses/pseuds/blue_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tired is right, but were you tired of him being dense or you being awkward?” Alya asked.<br/> Marinette groaned before planting her head on the desk, “Both. Definitely both.”<br/>“That makes two of us,” Alya smiled. Marinette gave a weak smile back, because she had no idea how she was going to face either part of the boy she loved. She was completely, utterly, fantastically screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	double identities and where to find them

**Author's Note:**

> for one of my best friends skyler she wanted ladynoir reveal!!! hope u like it <33

 Maybe it started when she realized  _ Buginette  _ sounded an awful lot like  _ Marinette _ . It was as if his intimacy, his affections were towards the whole of her. She doesn’t know how to define this shift, of her observations and the new knowledge his affections have been genuine ever since they first met.

 There are things about her personality that frustrate her (possessiveness, awkwardness, too assertive for her own good) but she never thought of herself as  _ dense _ . Marinette had asked Alya three weeks after her revelation. Her best friend laughed when Marinette insisted she wasn’t dense, and that was as close to evidence as she was going to get. So, Marinette got to thinking. 

 She thought of him in class, about when she wanted him to see her as Ladybug  _ and  _ Marinette. She saw him in front of her in class and watching her back on the city streets. He still doesn’t know, even though she considered dropping hints. Maybe saying how the names he called her blended together, left her heartbeat accelerating. If she said  _ hey Chat, or Adrien, Chadrien, you want your Lady? Here she is!  _ Awkward laughing would’ve been part of the package deal. Marinette felt herself whither in her seat.

 “You’re hopeless, you know that, right?” Alya said. They were in Marinette’s room, attempting to study led to the Boy Talk which led to Alya’s brand new version of asking Marinette to get her shit together. 

  “I  _ might  _ be…” Marinette pouted. 

  “You  _ are _ ,” Alya shook her head, “so hopeless you don’t notice he looks differently at you.”

  “What,” Marinette said.

  “Yeah,” Alya said, “it’s like he found religion. Boy’s absolutely starstruck, and you’ve been too busy looking at him to notice the change.” 

  “Oh my god,” Marinette said. If Alya was right, which her best friend usually was (unless it counted), Adrien might have started to like her. Or found out. Marinette wasn’t sure which one, but she’d figure it out, even if it killed her.

-

 Yes. This whole figuring out if her partner in heroism knew who she was and/or was in love with her was going to kill her. Most of the disasters happened during the daytime, because Hawkmoth also had a schedule, apparently. It frustrated her more than she’d admit, the fact that she had to think of her enemy as a human being. It was easier if he was nothing, it always was. 

 Eventually, to learn the streets under all circumstances, and for nighttime crime fighting, they started patrols. It was how they learned about streets, and each other. It was also where Chat, her silly kitty, attempted to put some moves on her. Most of the time, she rebuffed them in what she considered a relatively playful tone. She decided to try something different. 

 “The city looks beautiful tonight,” she sighed as she took another rooftop leap. She heard his feet thump behind her before she heard his voice. She knew what he’d say, all she had to do was turn it against him,

 “You know what else is beautiful?” he asked. She turned, only to see a playful smile painted across his face. 

  “You,” she said, letting herself make a self satisfied smirk. Ladybug could see the flush on his face. A sharp intake of breath, and Chat fell off the roof. Ladybug laughed a little too long, and Chat took a bit too long to get back to his Chat self. Ladybug considered it a job well done, even if she had to turn away from him due to her own flush. But she had more tricks up her sleeve. Well, only one. 

 

-

 “Wow Marinette, those designs are beautiful!” she wasn’t ready. Adrien had just complimented her designs. Which she planned, making it painfully obvious and picking out her best pages. She had to do this, awkwardness be damned. 

  “Ah, thanks!” even her  _ laugh  _ was awkward, “Youknowwhatelseiebeautiful?”

  “Wha--”

  “ _ You _ .” It took all of her self control and bravery to stay in that seat the entire time. While his reaction sunk it, his blush stood out in a different way compared to the night sky. She’d love to look at it more if she hadn’t just managed to embarrass herself. Again. Alya gave Marinette a nudge and started asking questions. 

 “I dunno,” Marinette said long after Adrien left the classroom, “I just got tired I guess.”

 “Tired is  _ right _ , but were you tired of him being dense or you being awkward?” Alya asked.

Marinette groaned before planting her head on the desk, “ _ Both _ . Definitely both.”

 “That makes two of us,” Alya smiled. Marinette gave a weak smile back, because she had no idea how she was going to face either part of the boy she loved. She was completely, utterly, fantastically  _ screwed _ . 

 -

 “Sooo, Buginette. What’s up?” Chat’s legs swung loosely off the rooftop they rested on.

 “I’m fine chaton,” Ladybug said, “why would you ask?” 

 He looked down, past his legs and to the streets she could barely see, “Well, you actually said I was  _ beautiful _ . Was wondering what happened with that…”

 “Well,” Ladybug said, “maybe if you called me Marinette instead of Buginette you’d figure that out  _ Adrien _ .” Wait. What. She just said that. She looked at Chat to see if she actually did, in fact, say those words out loud. He was blushing again, which she’d like more if she wasn’t about to swing away and move to China. She could learn the language. Skype her family, Alya, never worry about being a superhero in love ever again.

 Silence. Chat jolted upwards, legs flailing before  pulling out his baton just to get himself back up on the roof. A piece of tile fell into the black, Ladybug looked up at Chat’s startled face. He really didn’t know. 

 “Well,” Chat said, “you found out. I--” he chucked -- “can’t believe the love of my  _ life  _ found out I was Adrien Agreste. Could I use Cataclysm on myself? Plagg! Can I do that?”

 “Don’t actually do that,” Ladybug said, “and don’t let your kwami do that either. Wait--what do you  _ mean  _ I’m the love of your life? You’re the love of  _ my  _ life we can’t--oh.  _ Oh _ .” 

 “You like me?” his voice sounded more Adrien than she ever thought it could, even though she had already connected the dots.”

  “You like me,” he said again, “you  _ like  _ me!” He lifted her up by the waist, and even though her superhero instincts told her to push him away, her girl in love overpowered. His arms around her waist, spinning, her arms hooked around his neck. It only took a minute or two for them to feel awkward again. He gently put her down, she slowly unraveled herself from him, but not before kissing that soft blond hair of his. 

 He was flushed red when they faced each other again, and  _ wow  _ she could get used to seeing him flustered. She reached out for his hand, and he let his clawed hand rest in her palm. He still wouldn’t look at her, and she knew at school she wouldn’t be able to look at him. It was a balance, one she wanted to get used to.  Maybe it started when she realized  _ Buginette  _ sounded an awful lot like  _ Marinette _ . But it begun at night, with an accidental confession, the rest was only a work in progress.

 


End file.
